1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitch assemblies and more particularly to a trailer hitch assembly that ensures connection and attachment between the vehicle and the trailer while also enabling conversion to a trailer stand. The trailer hitch ball delivering higher clearance by reducing the lower shank is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, vehicles will often pull trailers of a variety of sizes and loads. For smaller trailers, a trailer hitch is attached to a vehicle, such as a SUV (Sports Utility Vehicle), with there being a draw bar extending horizontally rearward from the vehicle and ending in an upwardly-projecting hitch ball. The hitch ball is engaged by a trailer coupling extending forwardly and horizontally from the trailer. The coupling is then attached to the ball as by a compression fit or a controllably shrunken aperture so that the ball cannot dislodge from the coupling. This is generally effective and trailers are safely transported, towed behind vehicles across the country, through wilderness areas, etc.
However, it is a significant concern that the trailer does not come inadvertently unhitched from the vehicle during travel. Sometimes this happens as when the coupling on the trailer is not properly attached to the vehicle hitch. For example, a 1 ⅞″ ball may be used with a 2″ coupler. Drivers can forget to lock the coupling to the ball and when the vehicle-trailer combination goes over a bumper or depression, the ball can dislodge from the coupling, freeing the trailer from the vehicle. Safety chains not withstanding, this can cause a dangerous situation as such chains may snap or, if the chains remain connected to the trailer and vehicle, cause the trailer to become unmanageable, cause it to veer, injuring the trailer and/or the trailer coupling and risking the injury of other people.
As result, it is important to safely couple a trailer to a vehicle via known means that are readily used without great inconvenience.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,514 issued to Warner for a trailer hitch assembly, some basic components of a trailer hitch assembly are set forth, particularly that regarding the mounting ball for the vehicle trailer hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,594 issued to McCoy et al. for a notched end hitch bar, a variation of the vehicle trailer hitch is set forth enabling a redistribution of the load and adjustment of certain features.
Certain other locks, protectors, and otherwise are known in the art.